fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Sora
Himura Sora is a supporting character in Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. Sora is a fairy from Skylar who lives as a human in the land in order to protect the Sky Shrine, where the power of the Sun and Moon is granted to the cures. She acts as a mother figure to Tsubasa, who eventually adopts her surname. Appearance As a fairy, Sora had the appearance of a seal of ash brown fur with white spots, and large imperial pink eyes. In her human form, Sora is a woman of average height with fair skin and has straight, ash brown hair with white stripes that reaches her shoulders and is usually worn down. Personality Sora has a calm, kind and cheerful personality, and loves to talk. Due to living alone on her shrine, Sora is very lonely and a bit needy, wanting to befriend everyone that comes near the temple. However, she knows how to keep her posture as a guardian, and can be very dangerous if someone threatens her. Sora is willing to give her life to save Skylar. History Sora was born as a fairy in Skylar, and lived happily there under the reign of King Akio. She admired the Pretty Cure very much, and always wanted to be a cure as well. She grew up to become a priestess in the kingdom, but continued to hope she could become a cure one day. When the great comet struck and the cures died, her admiration for the cures' courage grew even more, and she was very saddened about their deaths. Not too long after, King Akio passed away as well, and his oldest daughter, Yasu, assumed the throne. However, when she proclaimed her plans of stopping the sun and moon from rising in order to stop time, her sister, Aya, took over the power and expelled her sister from the kingdom. When Yasu returned, now with a army of five knights, Queen Aya asked Sora, who was now a powerful priestess, to go down to the land and guard the power of the sun and moon at the Sky Shrine, where the cures would go to and receive the power upon being ready. Sora agreed and left Skylar for good before the war began. From then on, Sora lived alone at her shrine, where she started to become lonely and concerned that the cures may never come at all. However, she continued to believe in Queen Aya, and hoped she would be helpful in the saving of the world. Giving the cures her power When the cures needed to become more powerful in order to cross the gate to Skylar and fight Queen Yasu herself, they go to Sora's Shrine hoping to obtain the Astral Mode. Upon arriving, they are greeted by Sora, who offers them tea and wants to talk to them, not only due to her loneliness, but also to test them and see if they are worthy of the power of the sun and moon. When Sora is judging the girls on their hearts, suddenly the Eclipsa attacks, breaking the shrine's protective barrier. Sora tries to fight against them and protect the girls, who immediately transform. During the battle, however, Nori uses Queen Yasu's Umbra Talisman on Sora, trapping her in a dark barrier. Now alone and unable to receive the Astral Mode attack, the cures are cornered, but continue to fight, only to be humiliated and almost killed by the Eclipsa, who are too strong. However, a horrified Tsubasa starts to question if what she's doing is truly right, and in a moment of impulse and self-doubt breaks the dark barrier that is trapping Sora, allowing her to escape and gift the cures with the Astral Mode. Now strengthened, the Pretty Cure and Sora are able to, through some effort, defeat the Eclipsa, who are forced to leave. As the cures celebrate their victory, Sora thinks about how Tsubasa freed her, and concludes there might still have some light inside her heart, smiling to herself. Etymology Sora: sora means "sky". Himura: hi ''means "scarlet", and ''mura means "town" or "village". Category:Fairies Category:Supporting Characters Category:KaptainKoala Characters